The Secret Ace in the Deck
by Mrs.JokerSkywalkerMichaelis84
Summary: "I just... don't understand. Why do you need me so badly?" She held back her tears. She wished and wished that Dick would bust through the door at any moment. "I already told you. You, our sidekick, are going to defeat Robin. You, my darling, are our secret ace in the deck," Joker laughed, evilly. She knew deep down she couldn't hurt Robin- Dick. She loved him... Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Haii! So this is the first chapter to my Robin/Joker/Batman fic. I wrote this before I wrote my Kuroshitsuji fic, but wasn't ready to post it yet...**

** Well, now I'm ready! There's not really any action in this chapter, but there is TONS in the following chapters. I want to actually dedicate this chapter to my friend 88KeysofSadism. She was the first one to read this, and convinced me to post it. (And you should totally go check out her story Tribulation!) So... yeahh. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Batman characters. I DO own any original characters and the plot.**

** ENJOY!**

* * *

Dick Grayson sat on the balcony of the apartment of the social worker, Mrs. Debra. He sighed, looking out into Gotham's horizon. Footsteps sounded behind him, so he turned.

"Hey, Dick. How is your morning going? I didn't expect you to be up this early," Mrs. Debra sat down next to Dick.

Dick had stayed at her apartment for a night or two after being kicked out of a foster home. The last fifteen foster homes had gotten sick of him, so they kicked him out. He didn't expect anything different from the next one. He was going to be put into an orphanage until another family could be found… great.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep," he trailed off, looking back into the city.

Mrs. Debra sighed, though it was barely audible, Dick still heard it.

"Listen, one of Gotham's Boys Homes is going to tour Wayne Enterprises today. I thought maybe you'd be interested in going as well."

Dick snorted, "Why would I want to go tour some rich guy's business? Especially when there's a chance we might run into him and have to hear him tell us how he understands what we're dealing with and crap…"

"Dick, this is a once in a lifetime chance for you. Mr. Wayne understands what you're going through better than anyone. He lost his parents at a young age and-"

"And grew up rich, having everything handed to him on a silver platter. He didn't have to work a day in his life. He doesn't give a damn about you or me or anyone but himself. He could care less if Gotham went up into flames because all he needs to do is call for his private jet and be in California in less than a minute."

"Dang it, Dick! This is a chance to make an impression. I don't care what you think about Bruce Wayne or Wayne Enterprises or anything, you're going on this tour!" With that, Mrs. Debra marched back inside, probably to fill out paperwork or something along those lines.  
Dick groaned, knowing, of course, he had sort of asked for it. Maybe, just maybe he could give Bruce Wayne a chance. A small one, but still, a chance…

Dick climbed off the yellow school bus, pulling his green hoodie closer around his torso to protect from the cold winds. He sighed, wanting to be anywhere else but Wayne Enterprises. He followed the rest of the guys into the tall building. They all stood in the main lobby, waiting for their busy tour guide.

Dick looked around, somewhat listening to three guys, maybe a little older than him, talk about some party they had attended.  
They only got his full attention when one of them whistled at a girl leaving an office. Dick gulped, she was pretty much beautiful. Her long black hair curled and cascaded down her back. She narrowed her green eyes at the boys then turned to leave.

"Dang, looks like you're gonna' miss the party, sweetheart," the boy snickered.

"F' off," she marched out of the building. Dick couldn't help but admire her remark. She most definitely wasn't one of those bleach blonde, orange skinned girls that counted how many carbs she consumed.

He sort of felt himself fall head over heels, but he was brought back to reality by a strong, deep voice entering the room.

"Hi guys, I'm Bruce Wayne and I just wanted to thank you for taking up this opportunity to…" Dick tuned him out, all feelings for the unknown girl leaving his system. He knew he couldn't even be somewhat romantic with someone. He didn't want to start a family, for he feared that the same thing would happen to his children that happened to him. He knew it was better to just live a solitary life, get a good job, and not leave a generation of Graysons behind when he died.

Bruce Wayne continued to drone on while Dick continued to think about the future. Would he even go to college? Where would he live? The tour started as more questions formed in Dick's mind. The tour passed many rooms, a few people talked about what they did. Of course, Dick didn't pay much attention. Lucius Fox grabbed his attention for a split second, but Dick was a little sidetracked.

What type of car would he own? Would he even be able to _afford_ a car? Would he have friends as coworkers? He already knew Nate and Sam didn't want to work a day in their lives. They were practically his only friends. Maybe the three of them would be able to attend an actual high school for senior year. Dick was almost positive he would be just another 'regular Joe'. He was only sixteen and he already knew he wasn't going to leave a mark on this world.

The group had stopped and were all gathered around something. Dick rolled his eyes and walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room. He wondered if that guy, Batman, had ever asked himself about his future. Had he always wanted to be a masked vigilante? Was he married? Did he have kids and a nice home? Did he ever get tired of fighting nuts like Jonathon Crane or the Joker? Would he ever-

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne," Dick was pulled out of his train of thought by Bruce sticking out his hand.

Dick kept himself from groaning and instead introduced himself, "Dick Grayson."

"That's a cool name," Bruce flashed Dick a pearly white smile, shaking his hand.

"Erm, thanks," Dick tried to stay cool, and not just walk away.

"So, I could kind of tell you aren't exactly into the whole tour thing," Bruce patted Dick's shoulder.

"Look, Mr. Wayne, I understand that you're just trying to be nice and all, but honestly, I'd rather be dead than be here," Dick walked away to join the rest of the group, when one of the boys from earlier shoved him.

"Whoops, maybe you should watch where you're going Grayson," he snickered, but Dick just ignored him and continued walking. "Hey, Dick! I was talking to you!"

Dick turned just in time to see the boy's fist flying towards his face. Instinctively, Dick ducked and he hit the boy's back leg causing the boy to lose his balance. Dick took this opportunity and elbowed the boy in the back of his head, making him fall. One of the other boys lunged, but Dick dodged them as well by flipping into the air. He threw a punch to the boy's jaw, then he felt a tug on his arm, pulling him out of the fight that had broken out. He shook his black hair out of his eyes as he watched Bruce break up the other boys and Mrs. Debra rushed over.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Wayne, I am so sorry about Dick's behavior! We'll be leaving right away and-"

"Ma'am, its fine. I was actually wondering if I could talk to the boy for a moment," Bruce smiled a somewhat flirtatious grin.

Mrs. Debra seemed startled, "Oh, okay then."

Bruce walked over to a confused Dick.

"Why don't we take a walk, get some fresh air," Dick followed Bruce outside into Gotham's cold air.

He looked up into the blue- gray sky. A few clouds blocked the view, but it was nice. He kept pace with Bruce as they walked down the sidewalk, and once they were a few paces from Wayne Enterprises, Bruce struck up a conversation.

"So, Grayson as in the family famous for its amazing gymnastic skills," Dick knew it wasn't a question.

"How would you know?"

"Your moves back there were pretty sick. I haven't seen something like that in a long time…," Bruce paused, looking up at the sky, then back down at his feet. "You could do pretty great things if you had a little bit of training with agility and combat moves. You could join the military or the police force… maybe even do great things like, what's his name? Oh yeah, the Batman."

Dick smirked, "Yeah, I doubt that…"

"I don't know. Maybe you could be his partner or sidekick or whatever."

Dick chuckled now, "Yeah totally! And fight nutcases like clowns and freaky doctors! Maybe even give myself a really lame name like LionGuy or MooseMan…"

Dick shook his head at the lame joke. _Him_- helping _Batman_. Being _worth_ something… yeah right.

"Huh, I always thought the name Batman was pretty good.." Bruce whispered under his breath, but Dick heard him and furrowed his brow.  
He was about to ask what Bruce knew about Batman, when Bruce's phone beeped. Bruce pulled it out of his pocket, grimaced, scribbled something onto a scratch sheet of paper then gave it to Dick.

"I noticed earlier. Well, you should get to safety, I've gotta' run."

Dick held the piece of paper which had an address printed on it. _What had Bruce meant by_ 'I noticed earlier'? Dick wondered.  
Bruce headed back to Wayne Enterprises, leaving Dick to try to find the address.

_  
It took about an hour to find the apartment complex that Bruce had scribbled onto the piece of paper. Dick usually would have just thrown away the paper, but the conversation he had with Bruce had made his head spin.

He came up to the wooden door with the rusty number 816 on the front and hesitantly knocked.  
There was a shout and some more noisy commotion. A girl about his age swung the door open.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Though her hair was wet and purple now, he still recognized her green eyes and strong voice.

"Ugh, you're one of those guys from Wayne Enterprises. Either you tell me what you want or I kick your dumbass out of here."

"Um…" Dick instantly understood what Bruce had meant. "I actually wanted to apologize about how those guys were being jerks to you… and, uh, if you know, you ever want to hang out or something…."

Dick handed her a piece of paper where he had just scratched his number on it.  
She raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to say something, but Dick took off down the stairs before she could.

He heard the door slam closed and he smirked. He pulled up his hood, for it had started to rain a bit. Humming, he started to walk down the street to the alley he and his friends always hung out at.

It only took about five minutes to get there, and when he did, Nate held a cigarette between his teeth and Sam was playing with a slinky that probably belonged to her sister.

"Well, if it isn't boy wonder, finally here to join the party," Nate laughed, shaking his red hair out of his eyes.

"Very funny," Dick smirked, sitting down next to Sam.

"So, you went to Wayne Enterprises, huh?" Sam pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "What was it like?"

"Boring. Just like every other rich type thing here in Gotham."

Nate offered Dick a cigarette, and as always, Dick rejected it.

"Is it bad to fall in love with someone you don't even know the name of?" Dick wondered allowed.

"Depends… is she a psychotic killer or a pretty nice girl?" Nate laughed.

"Dude, if he doesn't know her name, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know if she's a serial killer," Sam rolled her eyes, smirking. "I don't know, Dick. Just.. get to know her first."

Dick thought about this as Sam started to hum a song by Skrillex which caused him to smirk, considering the fact that she _hated_ dubstep music. And eventually… Dick fell asleep, but, before he did, a thought somehow entered his mind.

_Maybe, just maybe, I could. Maybe I could help Batman. Maybe I could be worth something. Maybe I _**could**_ make a difference…._

* * *

**Hi again! So i hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I'll try to post chapter 2 by Wednesday. If you find any typos, please let me know! All compliments, criticisms, complaints, and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me!**

** Okayy, I'm gonna go now. Hope you guys enjoyed it! All reviews will be greeted with love!**

** Xoxo- Samantha Bunny ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know it's a little later than i promised! So sorry _ My computer's been having some issues so I've had to find other ways to post. I might not be able to post for the next week. I'm going on vacation with my family and I don't think I'll have a way to post. HOPEFULLY I'll be able to take my mom's old laptop and post from that but idk... so yeah :(**

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 though! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of its characters. i do own any original characters and the plot.**

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

"Master Wayne, surely you do realize how stupid it was to hint on your alter ego."

"I know, Alfred, I know," Bruce moved from doing push-ups to lifting weights. "But, you and I both know that I'm not going to live forever. Someone has to watch over Gotham when I die. I think Dick Grayson just might be the kid to do it."

"Master Wayne, you just stated another point I was getting at," The British butler moved over to give Bruce some space. "He _is_ just a kid. Don't you realize how much training would be needed?! Or how about the fact that his friends would start to ask questions and his identity would be too hard to keep secret. Plus, he's a foster child which means he will be constantly moving location. What if he gets shipped out of Gotham?"

"Alfred, you're acting like I haven't thought all this stuff through. I'm not an amateur, and eventually, he won't be either."

Alfred suppressed an irritated groan. What would it take for Bruce to realize how dangerous his idea was? How long would it be before Joker or Bane or Catwoman realized what he was doing? Or worse, figured out Bruce's true identity?

Alfred shook his head and left Bruce to continue working out.

Dick's cell phone jingled, shaking him out of his train of thought as he worked out. He sat down his weight and picked up his old, stupid flip phone.

He opened it to see a text message from an unknown number:

**Hey! :P**

Dick furrowed his brow then composed a reply:

**Uh, Hi. Sorry but ur # isn't in my phone. Who is this?**

He waited a few seconds before receiving another message:

**Whoops, sorry, I forgot! It's purple hair gurl, from Wayne Enterprises XD**

Dick smiled. He hadn't expected to actually hear from her… Their conversation continued:

Dick: **Oh hey! I'm sort of surprised you txted.. XP**

Unknown: **Why is that? Eh, never mind, you ARE just a kid after all…**

D:** :/ What makes you think that? We're probably the same age.**

U: **How old are you anyways? What's your name?**

D: **Dick. My name is Dick and I'm sixteen.**

U: **Hmm, interesting. We are the same age xD Last name?**

D: **Uh, Grayson. What's ur name?**

U: **Hmm, I'm not telling XDD**

D: **Well that's not very fair D:**

U: **Okay, okay, I see ur point. I guess you can call me R.**

D: **R? Is that short for something? Rachel? Reah? Ray? Rexy?**

R:** LOL Rexy? XD Haha! And, oh yeah, I'm not telling..**

D: **Hahaha :/ Make fun, go ahead… So… maybe you'd wanna hang out sometime?**

R:** Hmm, maybe ;)**

D: **Saturday? We could see a movie and then grab some pizza.**

R: ***Is thinking* We'll see.. TTFN**

Dick was left with mixed emotions. Happiness, but also irritation. How could she _not _tell him her name? He let the feeling slip away, turned up the radio, and focused on exercising.

Two hours later, he got a text message:

**You lucked out. See you Saturday 3**

"This isn't like a double date, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I can't have people thinking I'm dating _her_," Nate smirked as Sam elbowed him.

"Uh, I don't think it is. We're just seeing a movie, then getting pizza. It's not exactly a crisis," Dick laughed and the other two followed him up the apartment steps.

He knocked on R's apartment door and in a matter of seconds she greeted them with a smile.

She had pulled her recently dyed hair back into a ponytail. She had on a black spaghetti strap shirt, a black skirt, red leggings, and knee high converse.

"Hey," she smiled, and closed the door as she stepped outside.

"Hey," Dick returned a smile then gestured to his friends. "This is Sam and Nate."

"Cool shoes," Sam smiled.

"Thanks," R grinned. "I'm R, by the way."

"Well, let's go see a movie," Nate smiled.

It took about ten minutes to get to the theatre, which wasn't as packed as they thought it might be.

"Dick Grayson? Fancy seeing you here," The group turned to see Bruce Wayne walk over. "I see you found your friend."

Dick blushed slightly and R grinned. "Uh, you guys go buy the tickets. I'll be over in a sec."

Nate shrugged and lead the way to the concession/ticket stand.

"So are you stalking me now or…?" Dick raised his eyebrows in question.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about training," Bruce smiled, sneakily changing the subject.

"Training? What do you mean?"

"Well, as I said before, you could do great things with training in agility and combat. I thought maybe I could help train you."

"You, a multi- millionaire, train me, a foster kid who is as poor as dirt?" Dick raised a brow, disbelieving what he heard.

"Why not?" Bruce grinned.

Dick considered it. He had always wanted to learn karate or something. Maybe Bruce could teach him.

"Come on! We're gonna' miss the movie!" Sam called from the theatre's doorway.

"I'll tell you what, you go enjoy the movie with your friends, and you can call me with your answer," Bruce handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

Bruce walked off and Dick rushed to go inside and join his friends. He wanted to forget about the small talks he had shared with Bruce, but it was too late- the 'maybe' questions had already started to run through his mind.

Dick couldn't really remember much of the movie they had seen. He was too focused on the small conversations he had shared with Bruce Wayne. When asked what his favorite scene was, he simply said the ending because it tied the whole movie together, although he had no idea what had happened in the end or what the movie was even about.

"So, pizza?" Sam questioned the other three.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," R snickered at herself.

"Pizza Hut? Papa John's? Or we could get the fancy pizza from Olive Garden? It's up to you, Boy Wonder," Nate used the nickname he had given Dick since they had met, twiddling his thumbs. Dick could tell that he wanted a smoke.

"How about that new place? Uh, what's it called?" Dick asked.

"Groovy Slices?" Sam answered in question.

"Yeah! That place is great! They even have a smoking room!" Nate rushed down the sidewalk, his spiky hair flattening a bit.

"Groovy Slices it is," R giggled.

The walk wasn't very long. Sam ate cheese- she was a vegetarian- Nate ate, what seemed like, two whole hamburger pizzas then went for a smoke. R had a slice of pepperoni and a slice of the supreme, and Dick had a slice of cheese and one of pepperoni.

"Hmm, maybe it's Rachelle? Or Ronda? There's a chance it could be Rihanna, but I doubt that…"

"What the crap are you talking about?" R interrupted Dick with a chuckle.

"Your name, of course. What else?" Dick grinned at the girl he was quickly falling for. He had to constantly remind himself to not like her in _that way._ He didn't want to drag anyone else into his tragic life.

"All in due time, my friend," she looked at him in a way that made him want to lean in and kiss her.

"I'm gonna', uh, get some fresh air," Dick stood up hurriedly and rushed outside.

He took in the scent of Gotham's cigarette ash, car exhaust, and the faint smell of clean air. He reached in his pocket, hoping to find a piece of gum, but pulled out a piece of scratch paper instead. He studied the chicken scrawl of a number written on the said paper.

Then, without second guessing it, he pulled out his cruddy cell phone and typed in the number.

The line picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Wayne, I have an answer to your proposition about the training."

"Look, I've been keeping my tabs on Batsy. He and I both know he's not going to be around forever. I think he might just be looking for a side-_kick,_" Joker put emphasis on 'kick'. Dr. Crane could think of a few reasons as to why. "Someone who will be able to take his place when he resigns. Someone to look after Gotham."

"So? What does this have to do with playing some games with Batman? Or scientific research? J, you aren't making much sense. I mean, what's your point?" Jonathan continued to measure different chemicals, concocting all sorts of new ideas in his brain.

"My point, Jonny, is that maybe we should do the same. Find someone to carry on all our hard work and evil schemes. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, my battle with Batman is eternal, so someone will have to carry on my-" Jonathan shot Joker a glare. "- er, _our_ work."

"Okay, I suppose that is a pretty good point. But we're only 27. I don't think we'll be dying of old age anytime soon."

"Well, neither is the Batman, but if we're going to keep pace with him, I think we ought- a have a sidekick of our own."

Jonathan felt a small steak of nervousness as the Joker smiled a devious grin, but the feeling subsided.

"Maybe…"

"I'll be back in a few. I'm gonna' go scope out Gotham for our, ah, new recruitment," before Jonathan could protest, Joker was out the door, humming as he went along.

Joker snickered to himself as he pictured Crane's distressed expression facing the apartment's door. To be honest, he was surprised they had remained a duo for so long. He had expected them to stay together for maybe a week after helping each other escape Arkham, but a week at most, not six months. He sighed, reminiscing all the trouble they had caused together.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life_," the clown sang to himself while he walked down the sidewalk, he then sighed. "Now, let's see here. Bomb something? Carve someone's face? Decisions, decisions… Ah, what do we have here?"

He paused to watch a group of teenagers in front of a pizza place. A boy with dark hair balanced on a skinny pole, then hopped off into four back flips. The Joker smiled approvingly, wondering how good of a sidekick the kid would be.

"Nice, Dick!" A girl with blonde hair applauded the boy and he took a sarcastic bow.

"Huh, this kid is sort of growing on me," J muttered to himself.

"Aw, come on! That's nothing," A girl with purple hair hopped onto the pole, standing on her hands. She lifted a hand, so that she was balancing on only one. She pushed up and down twice as the others gaped at her with shocked expressions. The girl hopped of, once again landing on her hands, then tumbled into six back flips and ended with a somersault. She stood and smiled at her friends.

"Whoa…" The boy with black hair grinned.

"That was sick!" Another boy with red hair snickered.

Joker grinned, "She could work too…"

* * *

**So...Yeah! As I said before, I might not be able to post, but I'm going to try! I promise! Found a typo? Let me know! Any compliments, complaints, criticisms and suggestions are welcome! Don't be afraid to PM me if you want to talk! Follow me on twitter and instagram if you want updates! My usernames are on my profile.**

**All reviews will be loved and given virtual cookies!**

**Xoxo- Samantha Bunnie ^.^**


End file.
